Electronic devices can be designed with a camera function. The camera module in the electronic device with a constant focal length generally sets up an image sensor on the focal plane of the lens to facilitate imaging of distant objects. The height of the image obtained from the lens is small, and the image quality drops after directly magnifying the image to be shown on a display. In addition, it is difficult for the camera module to take a clear image as the distance to the object s small.